the_great_courses_charabiafandomcom-20200215-history
Birth of the Modern Mind: The Intellectual History of the 17th and 18th Centuries
Prof : Alan Charles Kors, Ph.D. Copyright : Copyright © The Teaching Company, 1998 Sujet : Histoire intellectuelle Timeline : 1543 à 1794 Géographie : Europe Période : Moderne L'histoire d'une révolution intellectuelle qui a lieu dans les années 1600 suivie d'une révolution culturelle dans les années 1700 alors que les nouvelles idées du siècle précédent sont popularisées. Lectures : LECTURE 1 - Introduction—Intellectual History and Conceptual Change Ce cours est un exercice d'histoire intellectuelle des 17e et 18e siècles. Cela signifie que nous allons tenter de comprendre, comme un anthropologue culturel, c-à-d sans juger qui avait tort, qui avait raison, qui était intelligent, qui était stupide, les différents points de vues et débats qui ont animé les grands penseurs de cette époque. Cette approche nous permet à la fois, (1) d'observer l'évolution des idées, des concepts, des façons de penser et de voir le monde, (dans ce cas-ci, la naissance de l'esprit dit moderne) ainsi que (2) de reconnaître certains aspects de notre propre philosophie personnelle (c-à-d. nos points de vue, nos façons de penser et nos positions par rapport aux grandes questions) qui est si naturelle pour nous qu'elle nous est pratiquement invisible. Les écrits de l'époque et le contexte dans lequel ils ont été composés constituent notre fenêtre sur la culture de cette période de l'histoire. LECTURE 2 - The Dawn of the 17th Century—Aristotelian Scholasticism Au début du 17e siècle, la scolastique aristotélicienne, une doctrine conservatrice composée de philosophie grecque (notamment celle d'Aristote) et de théologie chrétienne, est enseignée dans la majorité des écoles et universités européennes. Elle fait donc partie intégrante du bagage culturel des gens éduqués de cette période. Dans la scolastique, 3 principes peuvent être invoqué pour convaincre lors d'un débat (en ordre décroissant de force) : # l'autorité ## surnaturelle (divine) (p.ex. la Bible) telle qu'interprétée par les autorités appropriées ## naturelle, dont le passé (p.ex. les grands philosophes grecques) # la raison ## surtout la déduction logique (par opposition à l'induction) et le principe de non contradiction ## les prémisses provenant des autorités # l'expérience ## l'expérience est teintée / influencée (/ contrainte?) par les catégories et la métaphysique d'Aristote LECTURE 3 - The New Vision of Francis Bacon La critique de Francis Bacon sur la tradition philosophique de son époque (scolastique aristotélicienne) représente un certain mécontentement partagé par ses contemporains : * utile que pour l'argumentation * futile pour générer du savoir utile au bien-être de l'humanité * confusion entre religion et philosophie naturelle * la philosophie et le savoir sont donc devenus stagnant Pour remédier à cet état des choses, Bacon propose un nouvel outil ou méthode pour acquérir du savoir utile : le Novum organum dont le titre fait référence à l'Organum d'Aristote, ouvrage bien connus des gens éduqués de l'époque. 4 thèmes importants du Novum organum : # le savoir est une forme de pouvoir pour les humains, le pouvoir sur la nature, c-à-d. les causes des souffrances et du bien-être de l'humanité # la philosophie naturelle (la science) est distincte de la théologie # le savoir scientifique s'obtient par induction, c-à-d. en généralisant à partir d'un grand nombre d'observations # le savoir scientifique est cumulatif et en constante évolution. Il s'agit du fruit de la collaboration d'un grand nombre d'individus Bacon parle de 4 fausses "idoles de l'esprit" ou causes d'erreurs de raisonnement (similaire à ce u'on appel aujourd'hui biais cognitif et erreur de logique) (souvenons-nous que l'idolâtrie est un péché) : # la "tribu" : sources d'erreurs inhérentes à la nature humaine # la "caverne" : erreurs dû aux biais particulier d'un individu # le "marché" : erreurs résultant de l'ambiguïté du langage # le "théâtre" : erreurs provenant des idées reçues acceptées au nom de l'autorité du passé Il a également écrit La nouvelle Atlantide, un roman utopiste dans lequel il dépeint sa vision du rôle de la science au sein d'une société moderne. LECTURE 4 - The New Astronomy and Cosmology Au 17e siècle, l'étude des cieux, l'astronomie, est une discipline particulièrement noble. Les scolastiques aristotéliciens (SA) ont adopté le modèle des cieux de Ptolémée qui place la Terre, immobile, et au centre de l'Univers (c-à-d. le plus loin possible de Dieu), ce qui correspond commodément à la théologie et la cosmologie chrétienne. (À noter: ce modèle correspond encore aujourd'hui à notre "intuition naïve" puisque c'est ce que l'on observe du point vu de la surface de la Terre) Les SA divise le monde en deux : la lune et ce qu'il y a au dessus, le domaine parfait, sacré et constant des corps célestes, et ce qu'il y a au dessous de la lune, c-à-d. la terre où les humains ont "chuté" où tout change et se transforme. Cependant, le modèle de Ptolémée est imparfait. Il permet de prédire la position des corps célestes, mais pas parfaitement. Au fils du temps, des ajustements s'accumulent pour corriger le modèle et ses prédictions. C'est Copernic qui sera le premier à constater que beaucoup moins d'ajustements seraient nécessaires si on plaçait le soleil au centre de l'Univers, puis la terre et les planètes en orbite circulaire. Le modèle héliocentrique de Copernic fut toléré par l'Église, tant que ce dernier n'était présenté que comme un outil pratique de prédiction (et non réel). Les prédictions du modèle de Copernic requéraient encore des ajustements. C'est Kepler qui fut le premier à constater que l'orbite des planètes forme une ellipse plutôt qu'un cercle. Galilée est d'accord avec Kepler sur le modèle héliocentrique, mais il va plus loin et il effectue ses propres observations célestes à l'aide de télescopes plus puissants que ce qui avait été utilisé auparavant. Il observe des montagnes et des cratères sur la lune, ainsi que des éruptions solaires. Il déclenche une polémique avec la publication de son Dialogue sur les deux grands systèmes du monde ouvrage dans lequel il suggère que le modèle héliocentrique correspond à la Réalité. Sacrilège! LECTURE 5 - Descartes’s Dream of Perfect Knowledge LECTURE 6 - The Specter of Thomas Hobbes LECTURE 7 - Skepticism and Jansenism—Blaise Pascal LECTURE 8 - Newton’s Discovery LECTURE 9 - The Newtonian Revolution LECTURE 10 - John Locke—The Revolution in Knowledge LECTURE 11 - The Lockean Moment LECTURE 12 - Skepticism and Calvinism—Pierre Bayle LECTURE 13 - The Moderns—The Generation of 1680–1715 LECTURE 14 - Introduction to Deism LECTURE 15 - The Conflict Between Deism and Christianity LECTURE 16 - Montesquieu and the Problem of Relativism LECTURE 17 - Voltaire—Bringing England to France LECTURE 18 - Bishop Joseph Butler and God’s Providence LECTURE 19 - The Skeptical Challenge to Optimism—David Hume LECTURE 20 - The Assault upon Philosophical Optimism—Voltaire LECTURE 21 - The Philosophes—The Triumph of the French Enlightenment LECTURE 22 - Beccaria and Enlightened Reform LECTURE 23 - Rousseau’s Dissent LECTURE 24 - Materialism and Naturalism—The Boundaries of the EnlightenmentCategory:Les cours Category:Histoire intellectuelle Category:1543 à 1794 Category:Europe Category:Époque moderne